


Queda

by Jafs



Series: Ano Zero [3]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jafs/pseuds/Jafs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Em uma noite na cidade de Hoozuki, uma promessa estava prestes a ser quebrada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queda

**Author's Note:**

> Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Puella Magi Suzune Magica e seus personagens não me pertencem.

"A lua... está bela."

As luzes da noite banhavam a face de Matsuri Hinata, através de uma janela da construção abandonada onde ela se encontrava. Esse normalmente seria um bom lugar para procurar por bruxas, mas hoje não era o caso.

Ela se apoiava na parede com uma de suas manoplas robóticas, que eram maiores que sua cabeça. Com o peso da fadiga, ela se sentou, arrastando suas costas contra a superfície áspera do reboco.

Após ajeitar seu uniforme verde e branco de garota mágica, ela pegou o pingente que prendia seu cabelo verde escuro. O objeto era composto por um sino e uma pequena bolsa. Com uma destreza incomum para o tamanho de seus dedos metálicos, ela a abriu e dela retirou uma pequena folha de papel, onde um nome estava escrito.

**SUZUNE**

"Oi, Suzune-chan." Ela sorriu. "O mundo anda estranho ultimamente. Depois que entreguei minha última semente da aflição, Kyuubey nunca mais me visitou."

Seus olhos, verdes também, focaram novamente para o céu lá fora.

"Sabe, manter essa promessa sempre foi difícil, sabendo que eu estava sozinha com aquela criatura, que era causa dos monstros que eu enfrentava. Monstros que outrora já foram como nós. Eu me sinto até aliviada."

Uma sensação cresceu dentro de seu peito, traindo sua última afirmação.

"Acho que é por isso que não encontrei mais bruxas pela cidade. Eu tenho que certeza que não há, eu usei a minha magia. Deve haver em outras cidades, mas... são territórios de outras garotas. Eu... não sou forte como você... uuu..."

Ela contraiu a face com toda a força para segurar o choro que vinha. Ainda assim, um par de lágrimas escapou e com isso seu corpo sofreu um espasmo.

A convulsão foi intensa, sua cabeça batia contra a parede. As luzes que as articulações de suas manoplas emitiam ameaçavam apagar. Quando terminou, ela arfou e buscou assegurar que ainda estava segurando o pingente e a folha de papel.

Ela abriu novamente a bolsa e retirou mais uma folha de papel, com outro nome escrito.

**MATSURI**

"Suzune-chan..." Matsuri colocou duas folhas de papel, juntas, dentro da bolsa. "Eu acho que quando você me pediu para eu continuar vivendo, era para ser por bem mais tempo do que isso."

Ela levou a manopla até a cabeça e retirou uma gema oval que estava presa ao cabelo. Naquela sala com pouca iluminação, deveria ser possível ver uma fraca luz esverdeada saindo dela, mas no momento estava escura.

"Eu deixei uma carta para o meu pai. Ele vai perder mais uma filha e eu não posso fazer nada." Ela segurava a gema na ponta dos dedos, parecia tão frágil agora. "Mas se eu sou a última garota mágica dessa cidade, então devo por fim a esse ciclo de sofrimento."

Então, ela começou a pressionar a gema. "Desculpe..."

No entanto, os acessórios que cobriam seus coques e faziam parte do seu uniforme a alertaram de uma presença. Surpresa, ela parou o que estava fazendo. "Alguém... está subindo as escadas."

Não eram apenas seus sentidos aguçados, mas ela também sentiu a magia. Não era alguém qualquer.

Os sons de passos apressados foram ficando mais altos, até que a sombra de uma pessoa apareceu na entrada da sala.

"Q-Quem..." A voz Matsuri não chegou nem a ser um murmúrio. Ela escondeu a gema e o pingente dentro de uma das manoplas.

A sombra adentrou-se na sala e sua silhueta ficou mais clara. Parecia ser uma garota de cabelo comprido e portava uma espada.

Tal imagem fez com que Matsuri ficasse boquiaberta e então sorrisse. Seu olhar maravilhado. "Suzune-chan, você veio me buscar..."

A sombra então anunciou, "Eu encontrei ela!"

Não, a voz não correspondia com a da sua preciosa amiga. Com isso, Matsuri notou que o cabelo comprido da silhueta era na verdade uma capa e a espada não era tão larga comparado com a qual ela conheceu. Tomada por um irônico medo, ela ergueu uma de suas manoplas, que jogou luz contra a sombra.

Era uma garota mágica azul, que protegeu seus olhos.

"Ei!" Outra garota apareceu, uma ruiva com uma lança, para proteger a outra.

Mas logo foi parada pela de cabelo azul. "Kyouko! Não! Está tudo bem."

Matsuri manteve a luz. "Quem são vocês? Como me encontraram?"

"Eu me chamo Sayaka Miki." A garota abaixou a lança da outra. "E a minha amiga aqui é Kyouko Sakura."

"Você tá surpresa que a gente te encontrou?" Kyouko ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Você não sabe que se você quer encontrar uma garota mágica, é só procurar nos telhados? Não sei como alguém ainda não te viu pulando por aí com esse teu rastro de luz verde."

"Eu não faço isso sempre..." Matsuri apagou a luz da manopla e deixou seu braço cair ao chão.

"Você está cansada," disse Sayaka.

"É..." Matsuri abriu a sua outra manopla.

Kyouko arregalou os olhos. "Sua gema."

"Vocês podem ficar com esse território, mas eu aviso que não há mais bruxas por aqui." Com o polegar, Matsuri manipulou seu objeto corrompido. "Não se dêem ao trabalho, eu mesmo faço. Eu... não sei a quanto tempo vocês fizeram o contrato, apenas posso dizer que não confiem no Kyuubey."

"Nós sabemos de tudo," Sayaka afirmou.

Matsuri olhou para ela com um ar de surpresa.

"Por favor, não quebre a sua gema."

"Hã?! Mas se vocês sabem, então por que..." Matsuri parou e ficou piscando os olhos. Com um leve sorriso, ela abaixou a cabeça e suspirou. "Ah... Vocês também devem estar com problemas. Se eu virar uma bruxa, vocês ao menos terão uma semente da aflição para agüentar mais um pouco."

"Tch." Kyouko balançou a cabeça. "Mas que drama..."

"Não é nada disso," proferiu Sayaka. "Isso não é o fim."

"Isso não é o fim?" Matsuri repetiu, estupefata. "O que quer dizer com isso?"

"Vai ser meio complicado de explicar." Kyouko deu um sorrisinho. "Por que não diz o seu nome?"

"Ah..." A garota ficou em silêncio por um momento antes de falar, "E-Eu me chamo Matsuri Hinata."

"Certo, Hinata-san." Sayaka acenou com a cabeça. "Você tem idéia do quanto poderoso é um desejo?"

"Sim, eles operam milagres." Matsuri fechou os olhos. "Em troca, nós condenamos nossa vida e alma."

"Verdade. Se tornar uma garota mágica é um ponto sem volta, injusto ou não, é o preço que pagamos." Sayaka pousou a mão sobre a sua gema e sorriu. "Mas não estamos condenadas, não... pois um desejo intercedeu por nós."

Matsuri reabriu os olhos. Ela ouvira direito? Aquilo era realmente possível?

"E é uma boa amiga minha que o fez," Sayaka continuou, "eu gostaria que você a conhecesse."

"I-Incrível!" Matsuri ficou com o olhar arregalado e perdido. "Apenas um desejo, era tão simples..."

Kyouko passou a mão no cabelo. "Hmmm... A história é um pouco mais longa do você deve tá achando."

"O que importa é que tudo deu certo," Sayaka respondeu para a sua companheira. "A maldição com o qual carregamos não será derramada sobre o mundo."

Kyouko deu uma piscadela para Sayaka. "Isso foi poético."

"Então quer dizer que não nos tornamos mais em bruxas?" perguntou Matsuri.

"Bem..." Sayaka coçou a cabeça.

"Essa **é** a parte complicada," disse Kyouko.

"Hã?" Matsuri pendeu a cabeça para o lado.

Sayaka retornou a falar, "O que eu posso dizer é que vamos garantir que você alcance a Lei dos Ciclos. Lá, a amiga que eu te contei pode sanar melhor essas dúvidas. Hehe."

"Lei dos... Ciclos?" Matsuri franziu a testa.

"Eu não sei quem teve a brilhante idéia desse nome." Kyouko deu de ombros. "É um lugar, onde tem um _mix_ de salvação, esperança e pá... Lá você vai encontrar outras garotas."

"Todas se ajudam," Sayaka complementou. "Se algo lhe aflige, saiba que não estará sozinha."

"Um lugar..." Estava claro para Matsuri, ela não poderia voltar para casa e se desfazer da carta. Contudo, onde quer que fosse, ela estaria viva.

Ela olhou para o pingente.

Sim, ela continuaria a viver.

"Você está chorando," afirmou Kyouko. "O que foi?"

"Não sei." Matsuri forçou um sorriso. "Eu acho... eu acho que é porque eu não irei magoar a Suzune-chan."

"Quem?" Sayaka indagou.

Matsuri abriu a boca para falar sobre sua amiga, assim como outra tinha feito, porém uma sensação agonizante cresceu em seu peito e ela só conseguiu emitir o som de um engasgo.

"Hinata-san?"

As cores do mundo começaram a mudar para Matsuri. Sayaka, antes de um predominante azul, agora era rosa, cinza, roxo... enquanto a pele de Kyouko estava verde. Ela ouviu a garota dizer enquanto erguia a lança.

"Vai começar!"

"Sim, vamos recu..."

Então mais nada. A dor desapareceu junto com as sensações de seu corpo. Para Matsuri, o último sentido que lhe restou fora o que obteve com o seu desejo. Ela viu as formas da sala desaparecerem, assim como as feições das garotas, agora tudo não passava de círculos coloridos. Eles começaram a se mover, cada vez mais rápido, como um caleidoscópio.

Era belo.

Não havia mais medo.

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Sayaka examinava o objeto em suas mãos: um globo negro, com vários círculos de metal em sua superfície. No topo dele havia adorno de metal com uma ponta oval, onde estava presa uma bolsa e seu sino.

"Vai ficar o resto da noite olhando pra isso aí?" Kyouko estava de fronte a uma máquina de venda de doces, em um posto de combustível à beira da rodovia. O lugar isolado era como uma ilha luz, que de vez em quando recebia visitas de luzes menores e seus motores.

"Não." Sayaka guardou a semente da aflição em sua jaqueta azul marinho.

"Merda, não tem Pocky." Kyouko colocou algumas moedas e fez máquina entregar uma barra de chocolate. "Beleza, vamos voltar a procurar."

As duas deixaram o posto, rumo à escuridão do acostamento. Durante a caminhada, Kyouko assobiou.

"Tem certeza que você desfez sua ilusão?" perguntou Sayaka.

"Claro!" Kyouko olhava para o mato. "Esse animal tá tirando uma comigo."

"Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? Nunca achei uma boa idéia deixar ela perto estrada."

"Nah. Ela é esperta, até demais."

Enquanto Kyouko assobiava, Sayaka observou as roupas que sua amiga vestia. O casaco vermelho com touca lembrava muito o modelo que ela usava anteriormente, mas dessa vez vestia uma calça mais apropriada. "Como será que estão as outras?"

"Vai saber." Kyouko parou e colocou as mãos na cintura, olhando de um lado para o outro.

Sayaka sorriu. "Mami-san ficou surpresa quando nós aparecemos lá no apartamento."

"É." Kyouko se virou para Sayaka e disse, com uma voz mais irritada, "Valeu por avisar cedo que a gente precisava de roupas, idiota."

"Não olha assim para mim! Eu não sabia que iríamos voltar para esse mundo logo de cara." Sayaka olhou para o seu anel. "Lá na Lei dos Ciclos é normal você sempre estar vestindo seu uniforme de garota mágica."

"Soah."

Sayaka apontou com a cabeça. "Atrás de você."

"Hã?" Kyouko se virou e se deparou com cavalo que ela tanto procurava se aproximando. "Ué? Mas eu deveria ter visto..." Depois, virou a cabeça, com os olhos semicerrados. "Por acaso você me distraiu de propósito?"

"Eu achei que ela pudesse ser pouco tímida." Sayaka colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça. "Talvez eu seja boa com animais. Haha."

Kyouko acenou com a cabeça, concordando, para depois se colocar ao lado do animal. "Bem... já que tu falou da Mami, vamos visitá-la."

Sayaka também se aproximou, com um sorrisinho estampado na face. "Oh. Já está com saudades?"

Kyouko montou de uma só vez. "Vamos entregar essas sementes e pedir mais dinheiro."

O sorriso desapareceu. "Eu sei que Mami-san, mesmo se protestar, vai lhe dar o que você pede. Contudo, não acha que isso é um abuso?"

"Se quisermos nos afastar mais de Mitakihara, vamos precisar disso." Kyouko ofereceu a mão, sorrindo. "Outra opção é a gente voltar ali no posto. Aquelas máquinas pareciam tá cheio da grana."

Sayaka aceitou a ajuda para subir no cavalo, mas de cara fechada.

Isso era tudo o que Kyouko precisava como resposta. "Temos que comprar umas malas para viagem. Ainda vamos encontrar muitas bruxas e garotas pela frente."

Sayaka se ajeitou e disse, com uma voz mais insinuante, "E umas escovas de dente também?"

"Ah! Qual é!"

**Author's Note:**

> Não é exatamente o meio do ano, mas acho que ninguém reclamaria se eu adiantasse a publicação um pouco.
> 
> Para quem quer mais Kyouko e Sayaka, a boa notícia é que as duas estarão protagonizando a próxima fanfic. O título é 'Guardião' e a trama envolve também garotas mágicas originais e Kyuubey, em uma nova localidade.
> 
> Se tudo der certo, estarei publicando ela no meio do ano (ou antes?).


End file.
